Pan Wołodyjowski/Rozdział 32
O ile pan Bogusz spieszył się jadąc z Chreptiowa do hetmana, o tyle jechał z wolna z powrotem. W każdym większym mieście popasał tydzień lub dwa, święta spędził we Lwowie i tamże go zastał Nowy Rok. Wiózł on wprawdzie instrukcje hetmańskie dla Tuhaj— bejowicza, ale że zawierały one tylko polecenie prędkiego kończenia sprawy z lipkowskimi rotmistrzami i suchy, a nawet groźny rozkaz poniechania wielkich zamysłów, nie miał więc powodu z nimi się kwapić, bo i tak Azja nie mógł nic poczynać między Tatarami nie posiadając w ręku hetmańskiego dokumentu. Wlókł się więc pan Bogusz nawiedzając często po drodze kościoły i pokutę czyniąc za swoje do Azjowych zamysłów przystąpienie. A tymczasem Chreptiów zaraz po Nowym Roku zaroił się od gości. Przyjechał z Kamieńca Nawiragh, delegat patriarchy uzmiadzińskiego, z nim dwóch Anardratów, biegłych teologów z Kaffy, i służba liczna. Dziwili się wielce żołnierze ich strojom cudacznym, fioletowym i czerwonym krymkom, długim szalom z aksamitu i atłasu, czarniawym obliczom i powadze wielkiej, z którą chodzili jakoby dropie albo żurawie po chreptiowskiej stannicy. Przybył pan Zachariasz Piotrowicz, słynny ze swoich ustawicznych do Krymu, ba! do samego Carogrodu, podróży, a słynniejszy jeszcze z gorliwości, z jaką odszukiwał i wykupywał jeńców na rynkach wschodnich; ten towarzyszył jako przewodnik Nawiraghowi i Anardratom. Pan Wołodyjowski wyliczył mu zaraz kwotę potrzebną na pana Boskiego wykupienie; że zaś wdowa nie miała dość pieniędzy, więc ze swego dołożył, a Basia po cichu swoje zauszniczki z perłami przydała, aby strapionej wdowie i miłej Zosi tym skuteczniej dopomóc. Przyjechał także pan Seferowicz, pretor kamieniecki, bogaty Ormianin, którego brat jęczał w tatarskich łykach, i dwie niewiasty, młode jeszcze i urody dość niepośledniej, choć czarniawe: Neresewiczowa i Kieremowiczowa. Obydwom o zabranych małżonków chodziło. Byli to wszystko goście po większej części strapieni, ale i wesołych nie brakło, bo ksiądz Kamiński przysłał na zapusty do Chreptiowa — pod Basiną opiekę — swoją synowicę, pannę Kamińską, łowczego zwinigrodzkiego córkę, a oprócz tego pewnego dnia spadł jak piorun młody pan Nowowiejski, który, dowiedziawszy się o pobycie ojca w Chreptiowie, natychmiast wziął od pana Ruszczyca permisję i na spotkanie pospieszył. Młody pan Nowowiejski zmienił się wielce przez ostatnich lat kilka, bo naprzód, wierzchnia jego warga już zacieniła się mocno wąsem, krótkim, białych, wilczych zębów nie przysłaniającym, ale pięknym i kręconym. Po wtóre, zawsze chłop był duży, ale teraz rozrósł się prawie w olbrzyma. Zdawało się, że tak gęsta i zwichrzona czupryna tylko na tak ogromnej głowie rosnąć może, a tak ogromna głowa tylko w tak bajecznych barach należytą znajduje podporę. Twarz miał zawsze czarną, wichrami spaloną, oczy jarzące jak węgle; zawadiactwo jakby wypisane na twarzy. Gdy chwycił spore jabłko, ukrywał je tak łatwo w swojej potężnej dłoni, że mógł się w „zgaduj zgadula" bawić, a gdy garść orzechów położył sobie na udzie i ręką przycisnął, to potem tabakę wydobywał. Wszystko poszło w nim w siłę, bo zresztą chudy był i brzuch miał wpadnięty, jedno piersi nad nim jak kaplicę. Podkowy łamał z łatwością, nie bardzo się natężając; toż pręty żelazne żołnierzom na szyi zawiązywał, a wydawał się jeszcze większy, niż był w istocie; gdy stąpił, trzeszczały pod nim deski, a gdy przypadkiem o ławę zawadził, to szczapę z ławy odłupywał. Słowem, był to chłop setny, w którym życie, zdrowie, odwaga i siła kipiały, jak kipi war w saganie, nie mogąc się w tak nawet ogromnym ciele pomieścić. Zdawało się, że płomień ma w piersi i w głowie, i mimo woli patrzyłeś, czy mu się już z czupryny nie dymi. Jakoż dymiło się często, bo i do wypitki był dobry. Do bitwy szedł ze śmiechem przypominającym rżenie końskie i walił tak, że żołnierze po każdym spotkaniu umyślnie trupy jego oglądali, aby nadzwyczajne cięcia podziwiać. Zresztą, od dziecka do stepu, stróżowania i wojny nawykły, mimo całej zapalczywości czujny był i przezorny: znał wszystkie tatarskie fortele, a po panu Wołodyjowskim i Rusz-czycu uchodził za najlepszego zagończyka. Stary Nowowiejski, wbrew pogróżkom i zapowiedziom, nie przyjął syna zbyt surowo, bo bał się, że ów, zrażony, znów sobie pójdzie i nie pokaże się przez drugich lat jedenaście. A w gruncie rzeczy szlachcic— samolub kontent był z tego syna, który pieniędzy z domu nie brał, sam dawał sobie doskonale rady na świecie, pozyskał sławę między towarzyszami, łaskę hetmańską i szarżę oficerską, której niejeden mimo protekcji nie mógł się dochrapać. Wyrachował też sobie ojciec, że zdziczały w stepach i w wojnie młodzian może nie ugiąć się przed powagą ojcowską, a w takim razie lepiej jej na próbę nie wystawiać. Syn, lubo padł mu do nóg jak przystało, przecie w oczy śmiele patrzył i bez ogródki na pierwsze przygany odrzekł: — Ojciec przyganę masz w gębie, w sercu radość ze mnie, i słusznie, bom zakały nie przy niósł, a żem do chorągwi uciekł, po tom szlachcic. — Ale może bisurmanin — odrzekł stary — skoroś przez jedenaście lat w domu się nie pokazał? — Nie pokazałem się z bojaźni kary, która by mojej oficerskiej szarży i powadze była przeciwną. Czekałem. listu z darowaniem win. Nie było listu, nie było i mnie. — A teraz to się nie boisz? Młody pokazał swe białe zęby w uśmiechu: — Tu wojskowa władza rządzi, przed którą choćby i rodzicielska ustąpić musi. Wiecie co,dobrodzieju, ot, lepiej uściskajcie mnie, bo duszną do tego macie ochotę! To rzekłszy ramiona otworzył, a pan Nowowiejski ojciec sam nie wiedział, co ma czynić. Jakoś nie mógł się połapać z tym synem, który pacholęciem z domu wyszedł, a teraz wracał dojrzałym mężem i oficerem otoczonym sławą bojową. I to, i owo pochlebiało wielce ojcowskiej dumie pana Nowowiejskiego, więc istotnie rad by był syna przycisnąć do piersi, tylko się jeszcze ze względu na powagę wahał. Lecz ów go porwał. Zatrzeszczały w tym niedźwiedzim uścisku kości szlachcica, i to rozczuliło go do reszty. — Co robić! — zawołał sapiąc — czuje szelma, że na swoim własnym koniu siedzi, i ani dba! Proszę! Żeby to było w domu u mnie, pewnie bym tak nie zmiękł, ale tu, co robić? A pójdź no jeszcze! I uściskali się po raz drugi, za czym młody jął spiesznie wypytywać o siostrę. — Przykazałem jej na uboczu się trzymać, póki nie zawołam — odrzekł ojciec — dziewka tam ledwie ze skóry nie wyskoczy. — Dla Boga! gdzie ona jest? — zakrzyknął syn. I otworzywszy drzwi począł wołać tak gromko, aż echo odpowiadało mu ze ścian: — Ewka! Ewka! Ewka, która czekała z bijącym sercem w przyległej izbie, wpadła natychmiast, lecz zaledwie zdołała zakrzyknąć: „Adam!" — już potężne ramiona porwały ją i podniosły od ziemi. Brat kochał ją zawsze bardzo; częstokroć, za dawnych jeszcze czasów, chroniąc ją od tyranii ojca, nieraz brał na się jej winy i należną jej chłostę. W ogóle pan Nowowiejski był w domu despotą, prawie okrutnym, więc teraz dziewka witała w tym potężnym bracie nie tylko brata, ale przyszłą swoją ucieczkę i ochronę. On zaś całował ją po głowie, po oczach i po rękach, chwilami zaś odsuwał ją od siebie, patrzył w twarz i wykrzykiwał ochoczo: — Harna dziewka! jak mi Bóg miły! Po czym znów: — Oto wyrosła! Piec, nie dziewka! Jej zaś oczy śmiały się do niego. Poczęli następnie rozprawiać bardzo prędko o długiej rozłące, o domu i o wojnach. Stary pan Nowowiejski chodził koło nich i pomrukiwał. Syn imponował mu wielce, ale chwilami chwytał go jakby niepokój o przyszłe panowanie. Były to już czasy wielkiej władzy rodzicielskiej, która w przyszłości urosła aż do bezgranicznej przewagi, lecz ten syn był to zagończyk, żołnierz z dzikich stannic, który, jak to pan Nowowiejski od razu zrozumiał, na swoim własnym koniu jeździł. Pan Nowowiejski zazdrosny był o swe panowanie. Miał przecie pewność, że syn uszanuje go zawsze, odda mu, co powinien, ale czy się będzie giął jak wosk, czy zniesie wszystko, jak znosił, gdy był wyrostkiem? „Ba — myślał stary szlachcic — czy ja sam odważę się traktować go jak wyrostka? Jucha, porucznik imponuje mi, jak Pana Boga kocham!" Na dobitkę czuł przy tym pan Nowowiejski, że mu afekt ojcowski z każdą minutą w sercu rośnie i że będzie miał słabość do tego olbrzymiego synala. Tymczasem Ewka szczebiotała jak ptak, zarzucając brata pytaniami: a kiedy wróci, a czy się nie osiedli, a czy się nie ożeni? Ona bo wprawdzie nie wie dobrze i nie jest pewna, ale jak tatkę kocha, tak słyszała, że żołnierze bywają kochliwi. Ba, nawet przypomina sobie, że to jej pani Wołodyjowska mówiła. Jaka ona śliczna i dobra ta pani Wołodyjowska! Gładszej i lepszej ze świecą w całej Polsce nie znaleźć! Chyba jedna Zosia Boska może się z nią porównać. — Co za Zosia Boska? — pytał Adam. — Ta; która tu z matką bawi, co to jej ojca orda ogarnęła. Obaczysz ją sam i polubisz! — Dawajcie tę Zosię Boską! — począł wołać młody oficer. Ojciec i Ewka śmieli się z takiej gotowości, syn zaś rzekł im: — Jakże! kochanie jak i śmierć nikogo nie minie. Gołowąsem jeszcze byłem, a pani Wołodyjowska panną, gdym się w niej okrutnie rozkochał. Ej, miły Boże! jakżem ja tę Baśkę kochał! Ale cóż! powiadam jej to kiedyś, a tu jakby mi kto w pysk dał: Zasię kocie od mleka! Pokazało się, że ona już pana Wołodyjowskiego miłowała — i — co tu gadać, miała słuszność! — Czemu to? — spytał stary pan Nowowiejski. — Czemu? Oto dlatego, że ja bym — nie chwaląc się — każdemu na szable wytrzymał, a on jeden i dwóch pacierzy by się ze mną nie zabawił. A przy tym zagończyk to jest incomparabilis, przed którym sam pan Ruszczyc czapkę zdejmuje. Co pan Ruszczyc! Tatarowie nawet się w nim kochają. Największy to żołnierz w Rzeczypospolitej! — A jak oni się z żoną kochają! Aj! aj! aż oczy bolą patrzyć! — wtrąciła Ewka. — Oskoma cię bierze! Ha! oskoma cię bierze! bo ci też już i czas! — zawołał Adam. I wziąwszy się w boki, począł nad siostrą rzucać głową jak koń i śmiać się, ona zaś odrzekła skromnie: — Mnie tam to nie w myśli. — A tu przecie oficerów i towarzystwa grzecznego nie brak! — Ale! — rzekła Ewka — nie wiem, czy ci ojciec wspominał, że Azja tu jest. — Azja Mellechowicz, Lipek? Znam go, to dobry żołnierz! — Nie wiesz jeno — rzekł stary pan Nowowiejski — że on nie Mellechowicz, tylko ów nasz Azja, który się z tobą chował. — Dla Boga! co słyszę! Patrzcie się! Mnie to czasem po głowie chodziło, ale powiedzieli mi, że ten się zwie Mellechowicz, więc myślę sobie: no, to nie tamten, a że Azja, to u nich imię powszechne. Tyle lat go nie widziałem, nie dziw, żem nie był pewien! Nasz był dość szpetny i przysadzisty, a ów jest chłop gładysz! — Nasz to, nasz! — rzekł stary Nowowiejski — a raczej nie nasz już, bo wiesz, co się pokazało? czyj to syn? — Skąd mam wiedzieć? — Wielkiego Tuhaj— beja! Młody uderzył się potężnymi dłońmi po kolanach, aż się rozległo. — Uszom nie wierzę! Wielkiego Tuhaj— beja? A to on kniaź i chanom pokrewny! Nie masz przedniejszej krwi w Krymie nad Tuhaj— bejową! — Wraża to krew! -Wraża była w ojcu, ale syn nam służy! Sam go mało dwadzieścia razy w potrzebach widziałem! Hal Teraz rozumiem, skąd w nim ta diabelska odwaga się bierze! Pan Sobieski— że jego wobec całego wojska wysławiał i setnikiem go mianował. Rad z duszy go powitam! Tęgi żołnierz! Z całego serca go powitam! — Jeno się z nim nie spoufalaj zbytecznie! — A to czemu? Czy on mój sługa albo nasz? Ja żołnierz; on żołnierz, ja oficer, on oficer.Ba żeby tu jaki łyk od piechoty, co trzciną regiment sprawuje, nie mówię; ale jeśli on Tuhaj— bejowicz, to przecie nie lada jaka krew w nim płynie. Kniaź, i kwita, a o szlachectwie sam hetman dla niego pomyśli. Jakże mnie nosa nad nim zadzierać, gdy ja z Kułak— murzą pobratym, z Bakczy— agą pobratym, z Suky— manem pobratym, a ci wszyscy nie wstydziliby się owiec u Tuhaj— bejowicza pasać! Ewka uczuła nagle ochotę ucałowania na nowo brata, po czym siadłszy tuż blisko, poczęła go gładzić piękną ręką po wichrowatej czuprynie. Wejście pana Wołodyjowskiego przerwało te pieszczoty. Młody Nowowiejski zerwał się na równe nogi witać starszego oficera i zaraz tłumaczyć się począł, dlaczego najpierw komendantowi powinnych służb nie złożył; mianowicie, że właśnie nie po służbie, ale jako prywatny przyjechał. Wołodyjowski zaś uściskał go łaskawie i odrzekł: — A kto by ci miał za złe, miły towarzyszu, żeś po tylu leciech rozłąki najpierw do kolan rodzicielskich przypadł! Co innego, gdyby o służbę chodziło, ale pewnie polecenia żadnego od Ruszczyca nie masz? — Jeno ukłony. Pan Ruszczyc też hen! ku Jahorlikowi ruszył, bo mu dali znać, że na śniegu siła śladów końskich. Pisanie waszej mości mój komendant odebrał i zaraz do ordy posłał, do swoich rodzonych i pobratymców, żeby tam szukali i pytali, ale sam nie odpisuje, bo powiada, że ma rękę za ciężką i eksperiencji w tej sztuce żadnej. — Nie lubi on tego, wiem — rzekł uśmiechając się pan Wołodyjowski. — Szabla dla niego zawsze grunt! Tu ruszył wąsikami i po chwili dodał nie bez pewnej chełpliwości: — A przecie za Azbą-bejem ganialiście się ze dwa miesiące na próżno. — Ale wasza mość go połknął jak szczuka klenia — zawołał z zapałem pan Nowowiejski. — No! Bóg mu chyba rozum pomieszał, że on, panu Ruszczycowi się wymknąwszy, pod waszą mość poszedł. To trafił, ha! Mile połechtały małego rycerza te słowa i chcąc polityką za politykę odpłacić, zwrócił się do pana Nowowiejskiego i rzekł: — Mnie Pan Jezus nie dał dotąd syna, ale gdyby kiedykolwiek użyczył, to bym chciał, żeby był do tego oto kawalera podobny! — Nic tam takiego! Nic tam takiego! — odparł stary szlachcic. -Nequam i kwita. I pomimo tych słów, aż sapać począł z zadowolenia. — Wielki mi znów rarytet!... Tymczasem mały rycerz jął gładzić po twarzy Ewkę i rzekł do niej: — Widzi waćpanna, ja nie jestem żaden młodzik, ale Baśka moja nieledwie w waćpanny leciech, dlatego poczuwam się w tym, aby zaś miała czasem jakowąś uciechę grzeczną, a młodemu wiekowi przystojną... Prawda, że ją tu wszyscy nad podziw miłują; ale spodziewam się, iż waćpanna przyznasz, że jest za co? — Boże kochany! — zawołała Ewka — nie ma na świecie takiej drugiej! Dopiero co tom powiedziała! Mały rycerz uradował się niezmiernie, aż mu twarz pojaśniała, i odrzekł: — Powiedziałażeś to istotnie waćpanna? Aha! co? — Jako żywo powiedziała! — zawołali razem ojciec i syn. — No, to przystrójże się waćpanna jako najozdobniej, bom w tajemnicy przed Baśką kapelę dziś z Kamieńca sprowadził. Kazałem im instrumenta w słomę pochować, a jej powiedziałem, że to Cygany do koni kucia przyjechali. Dziś wieczór tańce okrutne wyprawuję. Lubi to ona, lubi, chociaż poważną matronę rada udaje. To rzekłszy pan Michał począł zacierać ręce i bardzo był z siebie zadowolony. Pan Wołodyjowski 32